


Anástasis (ENG)

by Eyebrows_Tea, Izuspp, Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, Science Fiction, Traslation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyebrows_Tea/pseuds/Eyebrows_Tea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: This is the story of how two civilizations seek to be reborn from the ashes of what were once technological and military empires, and how a love between two different races was born in the chaos of war. AU EruRi





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anástasis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603920) by [Eyebrows_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyebrows_Tea/pseuds/Eyebrows_Tea), [Izuspp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp), [Marian_Nightroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad). 



> Note: This is a collaboration between Marian Nightroad and Izuspp (both EruRi writers). Please be aware that this is a translation of the original fanfic in our account which is in spanish, if you're able to read in this language please go and look for the original version. That being said, none of us is very knowledgeable on English, so we appreciate if you can correct any mistake found while reading the story.
> 
> Thank you very much for giving the opportunity to this fic, you are about to begin a journey which has guaranteed satisfaction and entertainment. We are very excited with this new project, in which we "put the soul", and we are extremely satisfied with the result. With all our heart, we hope that you love it as well as we are already doing it.
> 
> "The Greek word a·ná·sta·sis, which literally means ' rising; uprising ', is frequently used in the Christian Greek Scriptures to refer to the resurrection of the dead"
> 
> The idea of the title, came out by hearing the song of the OST of Yuri on Ice of the same name. We think that music will fit perfectly the fic, and the meaning of the word also. This will be a rebirth you have never seen! We are sure that it will be simply EPIC!

**Anástasis**

**Chapter** **1: Road to rebirth**

The firm steps generated a hollow sound when walking through the cold corridor of metal. With neatness, he settled the suit and made sure that the insignia on his chest, was placed in a perfectly symmetrical shape; before operating the switch that opened the door. The almost inaudible sound of his cyber members was the only thing tearing the silence while he penetrated into the classroom, trying to do the lowest noise possible not to interrupt the class.  
"In the universe, they live hundreds of thousands of different races of living beings. Each one with peculiarities that make them unique and provide them various survival mechanisms. Stahl, our species, is the result of millennia of evolution and improvement; having become one of the most advanced forms of life, of this and other galaxies.  
As you may know, we have been endowed with cybernetic organs, which vary from individual to individual, depending on the dominant genes of their parents. These mechanical parts, have been merging and empathize so much with the organic parts of the individuals of our species, that they both function as a single system, dependent of the other. In summary, although these parts are inorganic, they are linked to all the nervous functions of the body. Therefore, being injured in any of these members, the individual may experience the same pain that would feel, if damage were done in an organic part of their body. Similarly, the mechanical parts may experience bleeding, both internal and external, if they are not treated with due care; as they have a whole branch of veins and arteries like the rest of the body.  
Even so, they have the flexibility to be able to be replaced by other members of the same type, if suffered some malfunction; obviously, by the appropiate medical-mechanic process , in order to avoid the loss of limb or life itself. Those individuals who possess a bionic heart, have higher life expectancy and resistance to different diseases most sensitive, but are also those who are more likely to lose their lives if it will submit any complications or damage in heart organ, since neither with any current technology, it is possible to treat this organ100% of the time..."  
Erwin walked into the darkness, which was only dissipated by the holographic projector that showed different images, while the robotic voice imparted the lesson. The students were little children, they arrived at the early age of fifty-seven. However, they were already being trained to acquire all the knowledge in regards to race, the world in which they lived, the current situation, the war; and everything they needed to know in order to become active members of their militarized society. The blonde stopped to observe the class. His right eye had a color comparable to the sky that could be seen from the surface of planets which have atmosphere, which causes a visual effect to be transferred by the white light coming from the sun's rays. His left eye, on the other hand, was mechanical, rooted to his skull like any other organ, but visibly cybernetic and with more capabilities than his neighbor; owning telescopic and microscopic view, depending on the situation as it would require it. Both organs watching infants with scrutiny. At first glance, the man was able to discern which of those children would become the more fierce soldiers, who would be used to fight in the war, in a not so distant future.  
"Kojo, our planet, used to hold an infinite number of plant and animal organisms, but with the arrival of our ancestors, and their technological way of life and the industrial career that they developed; they were gradually replacing all the natural resources by machines, and metal. Our ancestors Stahl, lived for war and attacked other worlds looking for metals to increase the size of their cities. Finally, almost hundred percent of the planet was covered with these materials, but our ancestors, by more mechanics they became, were still organic beings, that needed resources to survive.  
Once these were finished in Kojo, in order not to leave the planet that had cost them forge, ancient Stahl turned to attacking other more rudimentary civilizations, thus obtaining their food and other resources necessary to preserve life. Nowadays, however, new generations decided to put a stop to that abuse and opted to migrate to another planet, and not commit the same mistakes that our ancestors. The current objective is to find the balance between organic and inorganic, as well as the evolution of our species has achieved it with our bodies. To do this, the complete civilization must migrate to the planet Paradi, located in our solar system."  
The Commander of the troops of Kojo's army, dealt with audit the lessons in the military accademy, with the purpose of making sure that it is communicated to students only the most relevant information and eliminate any trace of unnecessary data, that sweeps their learning. It was not his job, but when he had time, he liked to personally supervise the education of future troops. Feeling satisfied with the contents of the basic lesson, Erwin turned his attention to a superior class. With the same secrecy, entered an adjoining room, in which pubescents of a slightly more advanced age, were sitting on seats placed circularly around the holographic projector that showed the class.  
"The Warrior race Gyam, inhabitants of the planet Mitras, are entirely organic beings. The pigmentation of the cutaneous layer that covers them, varies from individual to individual, and is not registered in our database any research that makes reference to the reason for these differences, or if it have any influence on the development of the life of this species. However, other physical characteristics that allow its distinction from other races are known.  
In the past, Mitras was thriving, it possessed an atmosphere and great biodiversity, allowing the development of life on the surface. Unfortunately, after millennia of over-exploitation of resources and the indiscriminate destruction of nature, to give place to the civilization by the Gyam, they could not continue living on the surface, the gases produced by industrial activity, ended with the atmosphere so it was impossible for the planet continue sustaining life.  
Currently, the Gyam live in the underground of the planet, where they managed to create an artificial atmosphere, the planet's surface is entirely uninhabitable for any organism. Gyam, like us, decided that their civilization should migrate to another planet within its solar system, if they wanted to continue surviving. Because of this, the few resources remaining to them, were used for military activity: construction of ships, weapons, training, to compete against various enemies they had, and be able to get its resources, meanwhile managed to conquer a planet to make it their new home. Finally, the inhabitants of Mitras decided that they had to conquer Paradi, planet which had also been chosen by our race.  
The Gyam, possess a population structure and culture much more primitive than ours. The control hierarchy is summarized to a single monarch, who governs the rest of the population. The Regent, is chosen by an archaic fight, in which the stronger contender, who managed to defeat all his opponents, becomes the new leader of their race. Currently, that leader, who has been in power for now nineteen years old, is the individual who responds to the name of Levi."  
At that time, an image from a being whose skin color was dark purple, possessor of a sharp hearing organs, a prehensile tail, long and thin; and sharp eyes of iris color silver, surrounded by the characteristic eyeball of a black hue, whose darkness was over to the more secluded and remote corner of space was deployed in the screen. His contexture was tight and his stature small; but Erwin knew that he was a fierce fighter, creditor of the force, equivalent to one hundred individuals of his race.  
The Commander stopped paying attention to the lesson and attentively observed the image of this man, outlining every detail of this well known appearance for him, which made his mind evoke memories of long ago, in their teenage years. Better times in which the war between Kojo and Mitras, was not the bread of every day, when promises of coexistence between races, and hopes of a life in harmony, were not simple lies as they proved it at the end.  
At that time, Erwin was just a teenager, newly graduated from the Military Academy. Because of his excellent notes and outstanding skills, he had been accepted in the army at the age of one hundred thirteen years and soon he had earned respect from his superiors. And with only one hundred and fifty-one years, his skills in combat and as a strategist, earned him to be selected among the soldiers of their race elite, who sought the peace of their planet.  
Due to the fact that Paradi had been selected as the target planet, not only for the Gyam and Stahl, but for other races from even other solar systems; the wars were consistent. The inhabitants of Mitras and Kojo, used all its resources to defend Paradi of those armies, but also fiercely fought between them. The fight had prolonged for several hundred years, however, when they realized that both armies were equal, and that it would probably be a never ending war, the regents of each planet decided that the best would be to co-exist on the planet, since it was broad and productive enough to accommodate both races.  
Each of the races, had their own language since thousands of years ago, however, in the past centuries, both species, along with other hundreds from that and other galaxies, had chosen to communicate in the universal language, what had been beneficial for many civilizations and especially those which were devoted to the intergalactic trade, since there was no language barriers, there were no problems of communication, or extra expenses on interpreters and the massive creation of translation devices from a language to their own. As the universal language was well known to the inhabitants of Kojo and Mitras, natural communication was possible, and that was one of the great advantages that they had for the realization of the peace treaty between their civilizations, giving them confidence that the union of both races and, mainly, the training of its troops altogether would be a success.  
It was at that time, when Erwin recently joined the army from his planet, that the treaties of peace between Kojo and Mitras began to look like a reality. Proof of this were the increasingly constant exchanges between both races: supplies, armament, technology, art... any sample of culture that could be offered as proof of the harmony that awaited them in the future coexistence. When verifying that such exchanges were welcomed enthusiastically by both races, the plan to unify their armies was launched: kicking off the first phase of the union with an intensive training to the best soldiers of each planet. The training was meant to last for ten years, combining the best techniques of each race and planning new strategies together, so that the new army was more powerful than either one separately, and ensuring the supremacy of the new civilization.  
Erwin, being one of those chosen for this training, came timely to the campus of the military academy located precisely in one of the few explored regions of Paradi, where the speech of welcome to the troops would be held, expectant of what he could learn from the inhabitants of Mitras. The first thing he noticed upon arrival was that, while individuals of both races were gathered in the same place; these were not mixed with their opposites. The Stahl moved in groups exploring the place as if it were his home, speaking between them while their eyes were directed at the Gyam with indifference. The Gyam, by contrast, were all gathered in the Centre of the room, ignoring the presence of their new colleagues as if they had no intentions to mingle with them more than necessary, they just looked at them and not made too much noise, rather, remained alert, expectant before any surprise attack that could be received from the Stahl.  
But Erwin did not share the same feeling than his congeners, that view rather, was of the most novel for him. It was the first time in his nearly hundred sixty years, which he saw the Gyam closely, and their physical differences amazed him beyond than expected. The first thing that caught his attention, was the enigmatic tone of their skins, running from the paler tones to the most extravagant. During his training as a soldier, he had learned that it was just a genetic characteristic that does not influence their skills or physical strength, but Erwin wondered if those with a more striking skin tone would have a higher position in their social structure, as the case in some species less advanced, or if they enjoyed any privilege of any kind. He took mental note, willing to ask them later during training, when an instructor offered to answer their questions.  
Another feature that let him intrigued, was the complexion of their bodies. Some more chunky than others, but even those who looked greater between them, only ten or twelve of the more than one hundred subjects, did not seem especially strong. Erwin doubted that with these fragile bodies they could match the capabilities acquired during his forty-seven years of training. Being sincere, Erwin doubted that those individuals would be as surprising as they had taught them during their learning. But as they came from a warrior race, he expected to be wrong. If so, he would be willing to cooperate with them to form this new army both longed for.  
Erwin moved away from the group that accompanied him to approach slowly, quietly, the Gyam. He hoped to be able to satisfy his thirst for knowledge, engaging in conversation with some of the individuals who were more separated from the rest, but even they did not seem to have intended to shew themselves friendly with him, even more, their hostile looks made him stop his forward instinctively. He stopped for a moment to rethink his strategy, but just at that moment his eyes caught one of these peculiar beings. He was completely isolated from the others, but at the same time it was as if the rest of their species were kept at a respectful distance from him. Erwin did not know what was exactly what was calling his attention to the subject, but probably, was that imposing aura emanating despite his slim body and small height, lower than most of them.  
He wanted to try his luck with him, when approaching him, their eyes made contact: a wonderful metal color surrounded by the darker black, looking directly at their disparate opticals, only increased his curiosity by noting the peculiarity of the orbs of the contrary. He was perplexed by a few seconds before such a view, but just when he had left that momentary trance, and had decided to direct him the word, silence in the room was made before the arrival of their commander and the regent of Mitras, who was also the leader of his army. Each of those present took their place in haste but with strict order, as they had been instructed, to listen to the words of welcome from both men. Perhaps it was his imagination, but for Erwin it seemed to him that some Gyam had placed discreetly between him and his goal, maybe to protect him from a possible attack from his part, which only managed to further arouse his curiosity towards him.  
Following the presentations, they were divided into mixed groups to begin their training. The first lesson of Erwin would be combat melee, situation which did not excited him too much, because he was sure that they would have the advantage with their evolved bodies and their superior strength. He was sure that that would be the simplest class of all, and so two of his comrades confirm when, during a first exercise of combat, Mike and Nile, won without any problem to their opponents of the opposite race. Erwin smiled approvingly to each one, when they returned to their position, but his sufficiency smile faded when he saw other colleagues, whom he considered strong contenders, be defeated with relative ease. For when his turn came, all had passed on both sides, leaving them alone with the subject that he had earlier tried to approach. The instructor, a Stahl of mechanical arms, introduced them before ordering that they could begin. 'Levi', so he had called him; Erwin supposed that it would not be necessary to remember his name after beating him.  
His opponent was much lower and thin that him, so he decided that it would not be necessary to use all his strength in this confrontation, as a favor to him, not wanting to humiliate him on his first day overpowering him with ease. At the sign of the instructor, both took battle position: cuffs to the front, slightly hunched back and legs apart. Levi made the first move, pouncing quickly towards him. Erwin managed to dodge the attack with ease and at the same time, threw a punch with little force, going straight to the jaw of his contender. To his surprise, the Gyam managed to stop it, placing his hand.  
Thus continued for a while. The match was very even, and Erwin were permitted to let escape a blow by way of mockery, as it was not even slightly tired, unlike the Gyam, which did not seem to be having a good time; since it was noticeable in his face that he was extremely angry. Determined to put an end to the show, Erwin chose to use all his strength in a latest attack, unaware that that would lead to his defeat. At the moment that launched his final blow, Levi took advantage to make use of its long tail, and take Erwin by one of his ankles, with a formidable force, the Gyam managed to make him to stumble; receiving the brunt of Erwin with his fist, giving him a direct hook to the stomach. He was not even aware of the time that had been knocked down, for when he realized, Levi stood victorious over him, who meanwhile, writhed on the floor because of the severe pain in his abdomen.  
Perplexed, agreed to take the hand his rival offered to help him get up, noticing as the Gyam was not even a little agitated. Erwin had underestimated him, he had committed and Levi had taken the opportunity to beat him. "If you contains you so in a real combat, you will surely die", those were Levi's words when he was back on his feet, just before leaving without even look at him. After that, it was stated that his opponent would be, until the end of the training, his new roommate, and Erwin was sure his name would be more than worth remembering.  
That night, they took their food in the huge dining room of the military institution. Again, groups separated by race, there could be see tables with Stahl and others occupied by Gyam, but nowhere any mixture of both races could be found. Erwin sat at the table with his comrades Nile and Mike, sharing their impressions of their bouts in the afternoon.  
"You were beat huh, Erwin?" said Nile when it came time to discuss their blonde comrade combat.  
"Never would have thought that an individual of such stature, and so thin build, had so much strength. I admit that I underestimated him completely" Erwin shrugged, trying not to take too much importance at Nile's attempt of mockery.  
"I think that we have to be more careful with them then." Added Mike, who had been silent all the time. "The mysteries they hide are unknown to us, and apparently the Gyam, are more than what they seem. At the academy, they taught us that what we know about them and their physiognomy is very little, we have to stay on guard." The taller Stahl, had come to worry a little, was well known by all, that Erwin was one of the most powerful individuals of their race, and the stronger of their troop at that time. That someone could beat him, in a combat melee, was unthinkable.  
Almost unconsciously, Erwin' sight walked by all the dining room, in search of that small Gyam who had defeated him. When he finally gave him, he noticed how was eating alone at a table, away from all his fellows. While he wondered what would be the reason why the other avoided him, or he was moving away from his comrades, the telescopic vision of Erwin was adjusted to be able to observe him more closely and in detail.  
The vision of the Stahl was so powerful, that although he was at a considerable distance, could display up to more tiny pore of the skin of the Gyam, if he so wished. But at the moment, he focused on outlining with his sight, Levi's body, analyzing his forms carefully. Altough he could see that his muscles were well worked, Erwin could not explain himself how it was that small body harbored such force. Without realizing it, being self-absorbed in those thoughts, the Stahl found entertaining noting how Levi introduced slowly, small bites of food to his mouth and chewing them with patience after swallowing. His lips were fine, although the same could be said of the rest of his body. Erwin' sight was focused then on his peculiar auditory organs, which were sharp and he was questioned whether they would be able to hear different frequencies than they could, as well as some members of the race Stahl (whose possessed cybernetic ears), which had more than his congeners with organic ear hearing capacity.  
For Erwin, everything in that subject was cause for astonishment, the more watched him, the more he marveled and new unknowns were made in his head. Then fell into account that he will share room with that Gyam, ten years he would be forced to live under the same roof that such person. The Stahl thought he would probably have many opportunities to clear his doubts, though so he had to win the trust of that reluctant Gyam. The Stahl on the other hand, were not too social individuals, they communicated to each other when was strictly necessary and they were hardly capable of feeling emotions. It was very difficult to see a group of Stahl together laughing or joking, it was also rare that would be able to feel other emotions such as love or friendship; their camaraderie is summed up more to an issue of confidence in battle, due to the militarized structure of their population. It was for this reason, that Erwin was one of the few Stahl unique in his kind, much more curious than others, and although fortunately not evident, he was able to feel many more emotions and in a quite intense degree compared with his peers. For this reason, the idea of discovering all the secrets of that race, was something that excited him, but definitely, it was not something that he would share with his peers.  
"Erwin, we must soon abandon the dining room; it would be better to finish fast." Mike told him seriously, seeing that his companion had stopped eating, being concentrated looking somewhere; that, knowing the optical qualities of Erwin, probably not even be some close, so he could not guess at certain location, exactly what the blond watched.  
The Stahl was brought to reality again by indication of his colleague, and hurried to finish with his ration. In the military, everything should be done in specific hours, minutes and seconds, without exceeding the limit, so they must stick to strict schedules, otherwise, could be punished in some way by their superiors.  
Finally, after dinner, it was announced to all recruits, that they should go to their rooms and accommodate their belongings. Lights would be switched off at a specific time and the doors would be sealed, so they would have no access to the outside. Erwin approached the room number that had indicated would be which he would share with Levi. Arriving at the place, put his eye for the eye detector to identify him so that he have access from the outside towards the inside of the room, and after that, an artificial voice pronounced his name and code, indicating granted access, the metal door slid to make way.  
The Stahl entered, realizing that Levi was already in. Erwin became petrified at the door, looking at his new roommate, who hung from the ceiling of the room making use of his long and strong tail. Apparently he was exercising, since he was moving from top down, as themselves made in a bar with their arms, but the purpose of the exercise of the Gyam, was apparently, to strengthen that extra member that his race possessed. But that was not what most surprised Erwin, but the fact that the Gyam, was completely naked.  
In Erwin' society, nudity was not reason of be shocked, but was not something that would be commonly seen. In general, individuals took their outfits off in private, only for bathing, and as in his race, sexual intercourse was limited to the need to reproduce and was not something they did for pleasure, it was only necessary to discover their reproductive organs, whether it was that the couple wanted to make intercourse. Otherwise, both individuals could go to a medical center where would be extracted the sperm and ovules to achieve hatching artificial way fetuses. So for the Stahl, that view was a novelty, not to mention that he thus had the opportunity to observe in more detail the innovative aspect of the unknown being.  
"Good evening." Politely greeted the Stahl to announce his presence, that thought had not been noticed by Levi, though he had only ignored him really when entered.  
The Gyam did not answered verbally his greeting, but in the position in which he was, made a move with his head and continued exercising, as if his new teammate was not there. Seeing the lack of response, Erwin understood that he was not going to be easy to treat, and that definitely would not be a simple task gaining his trust; so obtaining information of that individual, probably was not going to be something that happens in the near future.  
The Stahl decided to do what they were ordered and began to accommodate his belongings in their respective place. Nor was he possessed too many: a few changes of clothes, all equal, some objects that would be useful for him; and of course, his tool kit with which gave maintenance of external mechanical parts that possessed could not be missed. His right arm, his left eye, and the entire section from the hips to the knees, were mostly mechanical. Which gave Erwin enough advantages in strength and skills involved, with respect to other members of his race possessing not many biomechanical members. After all, his class and especially the soldiers, not even were raised by their parents. From an early age they were listed at the military academy, where they were trained and individuality was suppressed almost completely on. They were part of an army, with a single purpose, and did not have the right to have tastes or hobbies, outside the scope of the militia.  
Finally, after a few minutes, Levi completed his exercise, and returned to the normal position on the ground. However, not turned to Erwin and quickly went to the bathroom where he could clean himself. Rooms at the military station were well equipped with laser showers, which eliminated in just a few minutes all the dirt of the bodies. That was really a novelty for the Gyam, who was accustomed to his planet rudimentary H2O baths, which were recently considered as a luxury, because of the shortage of the liquid. This technology had been developed by the Stahl, and facilities had been built very similar to Kojo, which was far more advanced than Mitras' infrastructure and therefore more functional.  
"Levi, right?" Called Erwin when the Gyam had left bath, in a new attempt to engage with him.  
"Thus is."He replied curtly.  
"I wanted to tell you, that you were really incredible in combat today. I admit that I underestimated you, a rather serious bug, since it is well known that we should not judge by the appearance of our opponents. But it seemed to me, that you have an outstanding streght." The Stahl, smiled slightly, it was not something that he used to do much, if it was not a combat situation, but after analyzing it, he decided that if he really was to spend ten years with that subject, he should at least adapt and try a cordial relationship.  
The Gyam looked at him curiously, it was not common to see a Stahl smiling, Levi knew that race was cold and unfeeling, but while his own species was the opposite, he was a very apathetic person, not concerned much with anyone and did not speak more than strictly necessary.  
"I hope that next time, you would know take me seriously. If you continue acting as today, this training will be too boring." Erwin was surprised, he did not think that he was going to listen to a long phrase out of the lips of the Gyam, but that motivated him enough, thought that, perhaps, it was not going to be as difficult to get along with him.  
But at the moment in which the blond sought the best response to that comment, the lights went out. A voice echoed in the darkness, announcing that it was bedtime, and that the doors would be sealed at that time, so Erwin decided that he would leave the topic for the next day. After all, they will be ten years coexisting together, and while it was not so long, it would probably be enough to get to know better that mysterious being...  
The Commander of Kojo's army, was brought back to the present by the thunderous sound of an alarm which began to resonate strongly in all facilities of the military academy. Students stirred in their seats, however, returned to their calm attitude, when the holographic projector deployed an ad, telling them that had to maintain order during the enemy attack.  
Erwin on the other hand, quickly left the place. He went to the first elevator that he found abandoning the educational facilities, went to his ship and accelerated at high speed, activating his intercom to establish connection with the military base.  
"What is the situation?" asked the commander when the image of Riko, a hair short and blond Stahl, possessing two Bionic eyes, appeared on his monitor.  
Is an attack of Mitras, sir, they have brought a whole fleet of hunting ships, they move quickly over the surface of the central district and are indiscriminately attacking, destroying buildings and shooting the civilians." Erwin scowled seriously upon learning of the situation, Mitras' hunting ships were their specialty: small vehicles moving at incredible speeds, its size was just to accommodate a single person , but the power of their weapons and the agility with which the ships moved, turned them into lethal devices, that although they were not massively destructive weapons, could cause major damage and more if there was all a 'swarm' of them attacking.  
"Tell Mike he is responsible for directing the troops, I will be there soon." ordered the commander.  
"Sir, there are one more thing ." Riko added earnestly. "Apparently, the mothership that deployed the the hunt ships, is commanded by the regent of Mitras. Levi has joined the fight this time" ...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification:
> 
> (1)Proportion of the ages: Behind the high numbers of years that come in the writing, there is a mathematical logic and a set of calculations, so that ages throughout the fic, are not chosen randomly, but rather are proportional, adjusting them to the reality, the following would be the method of calculation that we use:  
> We start from the assumption that the average lifespan of a human being is 90 years, we translate it to 850 years which would be the average life of the Stahl as the Gyam. That is, let's assume that 90 human years is the same as 850 of any of these races.  
> Taking into account that a human in these conditions would begin their military learning at age 6, which represents 7% of their life, and end it at age 16 that would be 18%, if we translate this to the average lifespan of these races, would correspond to the period between 57 and 151 years.  
> All the calculations of the middle ages, were performed in this way. With this in mind, Erwin was 160 years old to begin training together would come to be 17 years old human, this in the flashback shown. In the events narrated in the present, Erwin has already 217 years, or 23 human years.  
> (2)Names of races and planets: names was the part where we took more, sincerely we both suck at names so we spent about 2—3 weeks deciding, we investigated much, we translated many things but in the end we chose those seen during this chapter:  
> Stahl: Steel in German, since Erwin's name is of German origin and therefore its planet and race are partly made of steel.  
> Gyam: Means Guardian in Hungarian, as there we read that the name of Levi has Hungarian roots also haha... This was the most difficult of all, we couldn't find anything that fit for the race of Levi.  
> For planets, we chose all of them regarding locations of Shingeki no Kyojin's manga.  
> Kojo: The planet of Erwin, would be an allusion to the Industrial City.  
> Mitras: The planet of Levi, in the manga the underground where Levi was born and lived, is located under this city.  
> Paradi: The island where the walls are, in this universe are translated into the giant planet disputed by both races.  
> We hope you liked this first chapter, we were eager to be able to publish it, since we believe that it is the best that either one has written. In addition, we have strived as never to write it, this is the first time for both writing Sci-Fi, and all the action, scientific and technological terms are new for us. We have had to investigate much.
> 
> The most complicated, was the process of planning that took us months, inventing the plot, planning the chronology, races, culture, differences and a long etcetera. We have left blood, sweat and tears in this fic, hope that you liked so much like us, we really are satisfied with the result.
> 
> By the way, we hope that it is not noticeable the change from one narrator to another, this fic is like a 'Frankenstein' made of parts that we write each one, then we are unifying and correcting, but can be a paragraph has been written by one, and the next by the other and so on, we sincerely hope that it is not noticed too.
> 
> Please leave us your comments, what we most crave is to hear your oppinions.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
